Lacrimosa
Lacrimosa is Kalafina's fourth single. It was used as the second ending theme song for the Kuroshitsuji anime. It was featured from Episodes 14 to 24. TV Size Lyrics Kanji= 暗闇の中で睦み合う 絶望と未来を 哀しみを暴\く月灯り 冷たく照らしてた 君のくれた秘密を標に 蒼い夜の静けさを行く Lacrimosa 遠く砕けて消えた 眩しい世界をもう一度愛したい 瞳の中に夢を隠して 汚れた心に 涙が堕ちて来るまで |-| Romaji= kurayami no naka de mutsumi au zetsubou to mirai wo kanashimi wo abaku tsuki akari tsumetaku terashiteta kimi no kureta himitsu wo shirube ni aoi yoru no shizukesa wo yuku Lacrimosa tooku kudakete kieta mabushii sekai wo mou ichido aishitai hitomi no naka ni yume wo kakushite yogoreta kokoro ni namida ga ochite kuru made |-| English= The moonlight that reveals sorrow was coldly illuminating The despair and the future which grew intimate in the dark With the secret you gave me as my guide I move through the blue night's stillness Lacrimosa I want to love once again The dazzling world that crumbled and vanished in the distance I'll hide my dreams within my eyes Until the tears fall on my sullied heart Full Lyrics Kanji= 暗闇の中で睦み合う 絶望と未来を 哀しみを暴\く月灯り 冷たく照らしてた 君のくれた秘密を標に 蒼い夜の静けさを行く Lacrimosa 遠く砕けて消えた 眩しい世界をもう一度愛したい 瞳の中に夢を隠して 汚れた心に 涙が堕ちて来るまで 幻の馬車は闇を分け 光のある方へ 夢という罠が僕たちを 焔へ誘う 空の上の無慈悲な神々には どんな叫びも届きはしない Lacrimosa・・・・・・ 僕等は燃えさかる薪となり いつかその空を焼き尽くそう Lacrimosa ここに生まれて落ちた 血濡れた世界を恐れずに愛したい 許されるより許し信じて 汚れた地上で 涙の日々を数えて |-| Romaji= kurayami no naka de mutsumi au zetsubou to mirai wo kanashimi wo abaku tsuki akari tsumetaku terashiteta kimi no kureta himitsu wo shirube ni aoi yoru no shizukesa wo yuku Lacrimosa tooku kudakete kieta mabushii sekai wo mou ichido aishitai hitomi no naka ni yume wo kakushite yogoreta kokoro ni namida ga ochite kuru made maboroshi no basha wa yami wo wake hikari no aru hou he yume to iu wana ga bokutachi wo homura he izanau sora no ue no mujihi na kamigami ni wa donna sakebi mo todoki wa shinai Lacrimosa... bokura wa moesakaru takigi tonari itsuka sono sora wo yaki tsuku sou Lacrimosa koko ni umarete ochita chi nureta sekai wo osorezu ni aishitai yurusareru yori yurushi shinjite yogoreta chijou de namida no hibi wo kazoete |-| English= Joining harmoniously in the dark, Despair and the future. The moonlight that exposes my sorrow, Shines coldly. With the secret you gave me as a companion, I proceed into the silence of the blue night. Lacrimosa. Broken and vanishing into the distance, I want to love this dazzling world once more. I hide my dreams within my eyes, Until my tainted heart, Receives falling tears. A phantom carriage parts the darkness, On its way to where there is light. The trap known as dreams, Lures us into the inferno. To the merciless gods above the sky, No cry will get through. Lacrimosa... Let us become firewood that has been burnt until we are hollow, And burn that sky until it is no more. Lacrimosa. Fallen and born here, I want to love this blood-soaked world without fear. Instead of being forgiven, forgive and have faith, And remain on the face of this earth, To count the tearful days that pass. Gallery Lacrimosa 01.png Lacrimosa 2.png Lacrimosa 3.png Lacrimosa 4.png Characters The characters in the second ending of Kuroshitsuji, in order of appearance, are: *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive Navigation Category:Ending